Dos corazones de hielo
by Misaescarlett
Summary: Juvia se siente atrapada por su amor a gray y tendrá que tomar decisiones que cambiarán su vida amar o aprender a amar
1. Chapter 1

DOS CORAZONES DE HIELO

El sol llegaba a mi rostro asi que habri los ojos lentamente y entonces lo recorde,recorde q hoy era el dia,el dia en que derretiria el corazón de hielo de gray sama lo había decidido juvia lo amaba pero el parece no notarla.

Derepente sonó la puerta de mi habitación y me saco de mis pensamientos abrí inmediatamente y me encontré con lucy.

Lucy: hola juvia pensé encontrarte lista ya sabes hoy es el.día

Lucy me miraba determinación y yo asenti feliz hace mucho tiempo había dejado de considerar a lucy mi rival de amor me había dado cuenta de cómo miraba a Natsu y entonces comprendí lo que sentían uno por el otro pero esa es otra historia.

Flash Back: Hace tres días

Había quedado en ir a la casa de lucy ella había insistido mucho en que juvia fuera me había visto muy deprimida decía ella, juvia no pude resistir más y acepto.

Lucy: juvia que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada te noto un poco deprimida últimamente sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Juvia : lo se lucy pero ya sabes es lo mismo de siempre juvia se esfuerza mucho pero gray sama parece no notarla ya no se que hacer, estoy pendiente de él todo el tiempo.

Cuando dije esas últimas palabras el rostro de lucy se ilumino como si hubiera descubierto como vencer a zeref

Lucy:oh juvia eso es siempre estas para el se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado pero talves funcione

Juvia: a que te refieres lucy,juvia se está asustando

Lucy: pues talves debes dejar que te extrañe un poco si el siente tu ausencia entonces puede que se cuenta de lo que siente por ti

Fin del falsh Back

Llegamos a toda prisa al gremio era un día normal en fairy tail y por normal quiero decir lleno de desorden y bullicio Derepente lo vi el chico que roba mis pensamientos estaba peleando con Natsu como de costumbre me acerque temerosa pero decidida a la vez. Lucy me dio una mirada de aliento.

Juvia: buenos días gray sama, juvia quiere preguntar si puede hablar con ella un momento es importante

Narra gray:

La había notado desde que llegó estuve pensando que talves por fin dejaría de acosarme pero estaba equivocado se acercó a mi y entonces me habló fingi no escucharla hasta que dijo que era importante regrese a verla y estaba diferente no esque me fije mucho en ella ni nada solo parecía tener mas determinación que de costumbre

Gray: bien pero que sea rápido estoy ocupado

Juvia:gracias gray sama

Me miró con su típica sonrisa y me jalo por el brazo yo no supe que hacer así que decidí dejarme guiar me llevo lejos del gremio y me entrego una carta no era la primera que me entregaba pero esta parecía diferente como leyendo mi pensamiento me dijo: se que no es la primera carta que le doy pero talves sea la última eso depende de usted gray sama

Me quede helado como mi hielo entonces ella salió corriendo me quede pensando un rato más esque ella acaso por fin me dejaría en paz al fin se había rendido, entonces decidí leer la carta y me volvió a dejar en estado de shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota : los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen, solo me dejan jugar con mi imaginación jejeje. **Querido gray sama no sabe lo difícil que fue para juvia escribir esto ni la cantidad de veces que juvia lo reescribio, juvia se canso gray sama, se canso de no ser correspondida pero juvia no puede rendirse sin hacer un último intento por su amor, así que después de que juvia lo pensara mucho decidió esperar... Se que suena raro pero es la última vez que juvia esperará gray sama.. Me iré de fairy tail... no se angustie por favor,juvia solo se irá un tiempo y esperará su respuesta, juvia se ira a lamya scaile, no malentienda a juvia, juvia esperará a gray sama un mes si gray sama no va a buscar a juvia entonces juvia lo entendera y no volverá a molestar a gray sama... Juvia espera con ansias el momento en que gray sama llegue a buscar a juvía... por favor será sólo un mes, el corazón de juvia no resistirá esperar un dia más... Con todo su amor juvia**

Bien ahora estaba más confundido de lo que estaba al comenzar de leer la carta de juvia ella esperaba que la fuera a buscar es en serio.. y porque a lamya scaile no pudo irse a otro maldito lugar, si estaba molesto muy molesto como juvia iba a ser capaz de escribir eso acaso no dice que me ama porque ahora actúa así, Ahh pero que estoy pensando será mejor así, ella ya no volverá a molestarme y estare por fin tranquilo.

Narra juvia :

Salí corriendo después de entregar la carta a gray sama.. Solo corrí hasta que mis piernas empezaron a doler mire a mi alrededor y me encontre sola en el bosque Derepente puse mis manos en mi rostro y note que mis lágrimas me traicionaron y empezaron a salir como la lluvia irónico verdad.

Lucy: juvia estuve buscandote todo este tiempo, tranquila veras que el idiota de gray se dara cuenta que te ama e ira por ti, siento decirte esto debemos irnos ya hable con ek maestro como te lo prometí, el lo comprendio y los de lamya estarán contentos de recibirnos.. Juvia dime algo si quieres detener esto te apoyare

Juvia : no lucy.. Juvia está decidida lo hará.. Se alejará de gRay sama aunque se le parta el corazón.

Limpie mis lágrimas y le di a lucy mi mejor sonrisa.,regresamos al gremio a despedirnos de todos era una situación complicada pero todos parecieron comprender, quería irme lo mas rápido posible no quería ver a gray sama si lo hacía no sería capaz de irme.

Estábamos en la estación a punto de abordar el tren regrese a mirar tal ves lo viera por ultiima vez pero el no estaba allí talves era lo mejor, le sonreí a Natsu quien junto con happy fueron a despedirnos a mi y a lucy

Natsu: lucy te extrañare mucho, digo te extrañaremos es decir happy y yo.. Aún no entiendo bien porque tienen que irse lo único que se es que la culpa la tiene ese cubo de hielo te prometo que lo hare pagar... Se que es un poco largo el capitulo jeje espero sus comentarios :)


End file.
